The story continues
by dsSTORM
Summary: A year has past since team 5D's split up. Now Akiza is coming back to New Domino city for the summer break only to find a new menace in town. Can Yusei and her discover the mystery behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! I did my best to avoid grammar errors, but since I'm not a native speaker (I'm Italian) there will probably be some of them.**

Chapter 1

Akiza sighed while her duel runner continued accelerating and the wind whistled passed her.

"It's been a year since we last met" she thought "what if he has found someone else? No, I saw it in his eyes last time, he loves me!"

The person she was thinking of was obviously Yusei, she had mailed him last month saying that she was coming in visit. She couldn't see his face, but when she read his reply he had seemed happy about it.

She remembered that she was driving just in time to avoid smashing against the car in front of her:

"What in the…!? Why did you stop suddenly like that!?"

She yelled to the man on the driving seat while she passed him. She regretted saying that after seeing the stream of cars that was trying to get in the city:

"Oh well, one of the advantages of duel runners is that you're not blocked in a traffic jam."

Nothing could stop her from reaching New Domino city... and Yusei of course.

A lot had happened in the past year, not only to her, after team 5d's had split up; so that everyone could follow their dreams; she had seen Jack on TV, and it seemed that he had managed become the king of turbo duels. Crow on the other hand had gone to the pro league and had entered a turbo dueling team, of which she didn't remember the name. And she knew that Luna and Leo were still studying at duel academy. Strangely she knew next to nothing of Yusei but that didn't worry her to much, she knew he was ok... she giggled:

"how could someone who had saved the earth 2 times already not be ok in the everyday life!"

As for her, she had gone to medical college, the reason why she had chosen that school was because, after having caused so much trouble with her uncontrolled psychic powers, she wanted to help people feel better, that's why she had left dueling aside, or better, she had only kept it as a hobby, in fact she was a fearsome opponent. And now she was thankful of not having forgotten how to play, because in these upcoming summer holidays she was planning of having a lot of duels, with Yusei too, but she was hoping in more romantic moments with him. She sighed seeing where her thoughts were going and after having avoided another accident she decided to keep them at bay until she was in a more appropriate place, a place like her parents' house.

**XXX **

Yusei couldn't stand it anymore, today Akiza was coming back from college for the summer break! For the past year he had longed for this moment! After that everyone had left he had tried to decide what to do of his life, after completing the reactor there was nothing left to do... or at least he had thought so. In the end he had entered the public security and had become the chief of the illegal turbo duel department. He tracked illegal duelists down and took away their decks and runners, not that he did that himself anymore. Being the chief had certain advantages. He had gained that position because usually criminals gave up as soon as they knew it was him they were dealing with. And so the mayor Lazar had thought, that if it was him in charge of the department crime levels would have drastically lowered... and in fact he was right, the crime rate had decreased by 40% after his promotion. Everyone in New Domino city remembered his epic battle with Zone, and thus his skills as a duelist, and no common criminal could hope to keep up with him in a turbo duel.

But unfortunately the strange case he had to deal with in these days was work of no common criminal. The mystery criminal was known as the phantom duelist and it was said that no one had ever defeated him, that was why Yusei himself was going back on patrol duty, if there was someone who could stop this guy from defeating duelists and robing them of there deck it was most definitely the fortune cup champion, Yusei Fudo. But even he was a bit nervous, this was all to similar to how the ghost story started... Even there names had almost the same meaning!

**XXX**

Finally she was nearly there! Akiza couldn't wait to see her parents and Yusei, especially Yusei.

-"Ok, to go to my parents' house I have to turn..."

Just then another duel runner approached hers and the man riding it signaled being in search of a duel.

"Oh not now!"

She had forgotten that the number of turbo duelists in New domino city was very high. She was about to decline when she thought of Yusei.

"He wouldn't run away from a duel so why should I?."

So she then yelled to the man:

"Well, if it's a duel you want a duel you shall have!"

**XXX**

Yusei had just bought a gift for Akiza and was now heading to her parents' house, were they would all have supper. He was thinking of how to ask her on a date, when the phone in his runner rang:

-Chief, do you have a moment? There's a problem... a phantom problem.

Yusei sighed before replying: "What's with our phantom duelist?

-ehm, he challenged someone to a duel and then kidnapped his opponent.

-WHAT!? He's never done that before, are we sure it's him?

-unfortunately yes, we have some witnesses.

-Tell me were this happened.

-I'll send the coordinates.

-Thanks.

And so Yusei headed to the crime scene, which was close to his original destination:

"I hope Akiza doesn't hate me for this" he thought as he rushed through the city.

When he arrived a member of security informed him that the phantom had made his opponent crash, and had then took him away, leaving his opponent's runner there.

Yusei was frustrated by the event, he was going to arrive late to meet Akiza! But as soon as he saw the duel runner of the phantom's opponent, he felt despair and rage rising in his heart. It was Akiza's runner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter 1! And finally here's chapter 2! Good reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yusei was pacing around his office waiting for the report of his investigators. After having seen Akiza's runner yesterday he had immediately contacted mr. Izinski to inform him of what had happened. The senator and his wife were really shocked by it, but luckily mr. Izinski had managed to stay calm enough to help Yusei in the investigations. Yusei sighed: "Without his help I would have had half of the men I dispose of now". Before his thoughts could worsen someone knocked at the door. Yusei sighed again, sat down at his desk and then said: "come in." The man that entered the office was one of his most trusted agents, Yusei signalled to him to sit down, then the questioning began.

-Have you found anything useful?

-No boss, it's just as if she vanished in thin air.

-But that's not possible! The phantom duellist must have taken her somewhere!

-For what we know she could be in Russia and we wouldn't have a clue...

-Isn't there absolutely anything of use?

The agent looked thoughtful then uncertain. Yusei encouraged him.

-Say it, come on, you said it yourself, we're clueless, I need to know anything that can help us.

-Well, there's this strange thing. Duel runners don't just crash by themselves, so I asked some more questions to the witnesses.

-And?

-And it looks like the runner just went wild all the sudden... without any reason. I thing there's something big at bay here boss.

-Yeah I think so too, well thanks for reporting. Now I have to inform mr. Izinski.

-Ok I'll continue with my investigation.

As they both exited the room Yusei couldn't stop thinking of how frustrating this whole situation was.

**XXX**

Akiza woke up in a room that looked like a cell. There was the bed she was lying on, a chair, a little bookshelf and a toilet. "Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked to herself. She got up and sat on the chair. "What's the last thing I remember? Oh yes, the duel! I accepted that man's challenge and then we started duelling." Akiza bit her lip. "Then what? I remember that I was attacking with Black rose dragon when my runner suddenly went wild." It was like that time, when those idiots with that shadow card, hook the hidden knight, had made her crash. "Wait a minute!" She tried to stand up but she felt dizzy and fell back on the chair."That's what happened, when I attacked he activated a trap, it must have been a shadow card!" Now that she had figured that out the next step was finding out were she was. "I couldn't have ridden my runner unconscious so it must still be were I had my "accident", so that means that I'm probably still in New Domino city... unless they have drugged me with something." She was feeling stronger now so she got up and searched the room, she found her bags under a little table in a corner that she hadn't noticed before. She was still wearing her riding outfit so she changed back into her more comfortable everyday clothing. "That feels better. Now if they left my phone hear maybe I can ask for help." She looked and found the phone right were she had put it. "hmm, it doesn't get any signal, I can't call anyone." She then checked time and day and found out that just a day had passed. "So, they haven't drugged me and thus they couldn't have moved me to far away" she thought again "probably I'm still in New Domino city or at least very close to it, not like that can help me right now." But nonetheless it was a good thing to know.

**XXX**

Yusei had just finished informing mr. Izinski of the latest progress in the search for his daughter and was now heading back home. "These 2 days should have been the most happy days of my life! Akiza was coming back and I was going to ask her on a date... but no! Some phantom guy had to kidnap her and take her who knows where..." He was really angry for what had happened but on top of all he was worried for Akiza. "Akiza" he thought "where ever you are I'll find you, no matter what it takes!" As soon as he entered the garage; even though he now had fame and money he still lived there, it was too full of memories to abandon; he immediately knew that something was wrong. After having looked around he found a letter under a picture of him, Akiza and the others at the celebrations of the WRGP. To mr. Fudo was written on the envelope. "What in the..!?" Yusei started opening it but had a bad feeling about it. The letter said:

Yusei Fudo,

I believe you care a lot for the welfare of miss. Akiza Izinski, so if you want to see her again meet me at the Daedalus bridge at sunset. You'll recognise me since I'll be wearing a pitch black suit and I'll be riding a black and white duel runner... and of course Akiza will be there.

Come alone and if you're planning on tricking me know that her life is in my hands, as proof of what I'm saying is true I've put one of her cards in this letter's envelope. Bring you're duel runner and deck and keep in mind what I've said.

Your nightmare,

The Phantom Duellist.

"Shit! This is bad, really bad!" Yusei's anger kept rising, but he tried to control himself. He found the card the letter mentioned in the envelope (he hadn't seen it before since he was to worried about the letter itself), the card the Phantom had given him was Akiza's Black Rose dragon. "What should I do?" Yusei sat on a nearby chair and then meditated on the problem, he had to decide quickly because sunset was closing in. "If I tell someone Akiza will suffer the consequences." He shivered at the thought. "So there are 2 options left, I could ignore everything and continue investigating with the others, or I could accept this challenge." He knew it was a duel that the phantom had in mind because he had mentioned a duel runner. In the end he decided to meet the Phantom and punish him for all the crimes he had done... but mostly for having kidnapped Akiza and threatened her life.

**XXX**

Akiza had pulled out her deck and found that her ace monster, Black Rose dragon was missing. "I wonder why just him... he could have taken my entire deck! But on the other hand he didn't have to kidnap me either..." She sighed, feeling that her head was going to explode for the amount of questions in it, but she was also proud of the self control she was proving, the only thing she wished to do was abandon herself to despair... but she couldn't let that happen, not now. Just then she heard some footsteps. She immediately stood up and a few seconds later the door opened. The man she had duelled entered the room. He was wearing a pitch black riding outfit, had dark skin, white hair and a black duel disk. She immediately started bombarding him with questions:

-Why did you kidnap me!? Why did you bring me here? Where...

-Have you finished?

-NO! Not until you tell me everything!

The man gave an angry look at her then shrugged his shoulders:

-I guess that if you know something you won't be able to do anything with it. I'll just tell you this, you've been kidnapped to serve as bait for Yusei Fudo.

-What!? What's you're interest in him!?

-You'll find out soon enough, I told him to be at the Daedalus bridge at sunset, and you have to come along as bait.

-I'll never cooperating with you!

-Well I tried it the nice way.

The man activated his duel disk and used the same trap as in the last duel.

Akiza didn't even have time to say "What are you planning?" that a mysterious magic made her fall unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Remember to post some reviews and point out the errors I make, I'll consider even suggestions for the story.** **But let's get to the main point. If anyone bother's to post a review then let me know what you think:**

**As you've noticed I'm pointing on a major confontation between Phantom and Yusei, should I:**

**1) Summaries the duel in the most important moments (as in not stoping at each move they make but keep myself on a more generic point of view and then coming in at the final move with the details)**

**2) Write everything that happens in it (as in: draw, I set a face down ecc.)**

**I personally prefer the first, it would be boring for all of us, I think, reading (and for me writing) an entire chapter of a duel. If I don't receive any replies within 1/2 days I'll go with the 1st option. And maybe I'll still do it if I find it too difficult for me to write all the duel down (it's not easy since I'd have to choose Phantom's deck and figure out how to make it work). So let me know what you think. **

**Untill next time ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the third chapter! I followed the 1st option so the card effect's aren't described, if you don't know what a card does google it. Now I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yusei was rushing towards the Daedalus bridge on his trusted duel runner. "Akiza, don't worry I'll save you!" He thought. The bridge wasn't too far away from his home, but far enough to let him cool down. "Why did that guy kidnap Akiza?" He had asked himself that question countless times before, but now he seemed to have the answer. "He's using her as bate! But why would he be interested in me?" There were countless answers to that question, but he managed to keep his thoughts at bay. "I'll probably find out soon anyway." As he stopped in front of the bridge he heard another duel runner approach, it was the duel runner that Phantom had described in that blackmail. Yusei's anger started growing as he touched Black Rose dragon. "He'll pay for everything." These were our hero's thoughts as the other duel runner closed in. It stopped not too far away from Yusei's runner.

"Where's Akiza!?" Yusei shouted.

Phantom smiled before replying: "Up there."

And he pointed towards a building in the street he had just left. Yusei looked and saw a cage hanging from it, he was about to ask what was in it when he saw something moving in it, it was Akiza. "Akiza!" He yelled and the figure in the cage sat up and looked at him, then it saw Phantom and shouted something that was covered by the other runner's engine.

"Are we going to sit here all night or are we going to duel?" Phantom asked, with sarcasm written all other his face. Yusei faced him and answered with all the anger he was capable of:

"You've chosen the wrong duellist to mess with Phantom."

The other laughed and then rode off shouting: "Keep up if you can Yusei!"

Yusei rushed forward as they both activated speed world 2.

"Let's duel." They both said.

**XXX**

Akiza was horrified when she saw that the duel was starting. "No no no, please tell me this isn't happening..." She had woken up in that cage and had heard Yusei's voice calling her, she had tried to warn him of the shadow cards but that idiot Phantom had covered her words with his runner's engine. "If Yusei doesn't find it out before it's too late he'll just walk into his doom" She started sobbing thinking of how these days should have been perfect... and of how they had turned out being instead. "I can't help Yusei in here." Akiza bit her lip as she couldn't stop worrying for him.

**XXX**

The first turn was Yusei's. "I don't know what kind of deck he has so I'll play safe for now." He thought. Phantom must have arrived to a similar conclusion because he didn't try to bust out any powerful monsters but summoned Maiden with the eyes of blue in attack mode. "Why on earth has he done that..." Yusei meditated on it. "Oh well, I'll take the bate." He synchro summoned junk warrior and attacked.

"HA" Phantom shouted "You're a fool, look at what you've done!"

Due to maiden's effect the attack was negated and Phantom summoned Blue eyes white dragon.

"This is not good." Yusei thought.

"So Yusei, any second thoughts?" Phantom asked while laughing his head off.

"Why did you use Akiza as bait to get to me!?" Yusei replied

"Because I wanted to isolate you from everything else, here we're just you, me, Akiza and my shadow cards."

"You're what!?" Yusei felt an uneasy feeling starting to rise in him. "I thought that Hook the hidden knight and that other trap were the only ones!"

Phantom laughed again: "Where do you think Primo got them? From me of course!"

Yusei darkened as all the pieces combined, Primo, one of the three emperors of Yliaster and part of Aporia, had never said of having fabricated those cards himself. "But if those really are shadow cards" Yusei thought "I'll have to be extremely careful to the surroundings... everything could take me down, even my shadow." In the meantime Yusei was in a bad situation, he had 3300 life points and sonic chick in defence mode while his opponent had synchro summoned Azure eyes silver dragon and had another blue eyes white dragon.

"Yusei just look at you!" Phantom said "you're cowering behind a chicken! You know that you're no match for me so just give up!"

"Never!"

"Well you asked for it! And since you're going to die soon I guess that I can tell you everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you and me are just pawns in a bigger game."

"You're not actually saying anything! Explain yourself!"

Phantom grinned. "I'm part of an organization that used to be Yliaster's number one opponent."

Yusei didn't like where this was going. "Let me guess" he shouted "now that they're gone you think it's your turn to change the world!"

"Actually no. Our goal is to take you down."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Oh why indeed" Phantom looked thoughtful "look I didn't want to kidnap Akiza and I don't want to kill you, but orders are orders."

"What re you trying to do? One moment you seem a psycho-maniac that laughed at the thought of killing me and now you're saying that you didn't want to do it? And you still haven't answered my questions clearly."

"All right here's the hole story, or at least all that I know. We were Yliaster's opponent but they were a lot more powerful then us, so all we could do was survive and oppose them in every way we could. But things started to change after the fall of the Arcadia movement, as you know Goodwin was seen as the major responsible of what had happened to the city after the battle with the Dark signers."

"So?"

"So many former Arcadia members signed up with us to take Yliaster down."

"What was their interest in Yliaster?"

"Goodwin was part of it so many thought that since he was dead they could get revenge on the group. But then Yliaster started concentrating it's activities in New Domino City, abandoning even the most important money raising business. We were all perplexed, even the psychic duellists didn't know what to think. Right then a member of Yliaster asked our help to bring a certain common enemy down. In HQ chaos spread our nemesis was asking for our help, and the situation only worsened when we found out who that person was. It was one of the three emperors of Yliaster, Primo."

"And what kind of help did he want?"

"You probably already know the answer, don't you?

"He wanted shadow cards."

"Exactly, no one knew how he had found out, it was a top secret project still in testing, Primo offered to be the one who tested them in a real duel and assured that all negative feedback from the public would have fallen on Yliaster. We accepted the offer since we were pretty sure things would have turned out badly."

"But they didn't."

"No actually they did, Primo tricked us, he just gave them to a random hothead so that he could take you down."

"We were planning our revenge when your battle with Z-one happened. And with your victory came Yliaster's fall. Nobody had expected it, but even more shocking was the fact that the remnants of Yliaster wanted to be recruited by us. Our leaders were worried of how the psychic duellists would have reacted, but strangely they agreed, saying that you were a more worrying problem now."

"And so all of my past enemies have regrouped under one banner and now want me dead."

"Yeah you've got the picture. So sorry for this but you're going down!"

"All right then let's continue this duel!"

**XXX**

Akiza couldn't believe what she had just heard, she sat down and thought: "The Arcadia movement, my old home, I thought that everyone under Sayer's control had found normal lives, instead... Not to mention everything else." Studying the situation they were in she couldn't stop thinking of how bad it was. "This is probably the most powerful opponent we have ever faced." She bit her lip as she saw Yusei's runner jolt under another of Phantom's assault, and then she screamed when a trap card literally nearly made him crash:

"Yusei!"

**XXX**

"Why am I still fighting against this guy... he's just toying with me, inflicting real damage and then watching me struggle. He's even schizophrenic! One moment it looks as if he likes dealing pain and the other he's just the opposite. Why don't I just give up..."

Just then he heard someone shouting his name, he looked up and saw Akiza, she was on her knees grabbing the cage's bars and had tears in her eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Akiza" Yusei thought. He felt bad for only having thought of betraying her.

"Phantom!" He yelled. "You're going down no matter what it takes!"

"Quit the small talk and get to it already!"

"Let's rev it up then! I draw!" He looked at the card. "Perfect!" he said.

"What's perfect? You've just got 300 life points, one face-down and no monsters, while I have my azure eyes silver dragon and two blue eyes."

"Well let's see how they protect you from this!"

Yusei activated Angel baton and thus drew two cards, then special summoned unknown synchron, which was followed by quickdraw synchron and quillbult hedgehog. Then he finally normal summoned stardust xiaolong

"Phantom this is it!" Yusei yelled as Phantom's expression darkened. "I synchro summon, Stardust dragon!"

"That may be, but it's no match for my monsters." Phantom answered with a smile.

"That's why he'll not be sticking around for long!"

"What!?"

Yusei activated his face down, graceful revival, and so summoned stardust xiaolong to the field from the graveyard, then he tuned it with unkown synchron to synchro summon formula synchron.

"Wait, but that means..." Phantom started to pale

"I see you know about my hidden ace. So let's get to the main event! Axel synchro!"

Yusei vanished only to reappear behind his opponent, with no stardust and formula, but with his Shooting star dragon.

"This is bad." Phantom growled.

"Oh and it only gets worse! I activate Shooting star dragon's ability!"

Yusei drew the top 5 cards of his deck and got five tuner monsters.

"No way!" Phantom gasped.

"Yes way!" Yusei replied. "Now my dragon can attack five times! Go Shooting star dragon! Annihilate him!"

"NOOOOO!"

Phantom's life points hit 0 at the fifth attack.

* * *

**A/N: Before you ask me, Yusei use'd quickdraw synchron, quillbult hedgehog and stardust xiaolong to summon stardust. And so still had unkown synchron in play. If you have any questions and/or suggestions I'll gladly hear them. Also please point out my errors to me so I don't do them again :) I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter and let me know if I managed to make it a good duel... It was hard as hell to write it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to say sorry for a BIG mistake in chapter 3, I used quickdraw synchron to summon stardust forgetting that his effect says that it can only be used as synchro material for a synchron synchro monster. So Yusei should have tuned quickdraw and quillbult to summon junk archer, then tune it with uknown synchron to get stardust out, then use graceful revival to get uknown synchron back and tune it with xiaolong to summon formula. From this point on the duel is ok. I am really sorry for that mistake. But now let's move on to chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yusei watched as Phantom's runner spun around, broke the guardrail and fell of the edge. "That's a nasty fall." He thought looking at the hole it had left. But those thoughts were almost instantly replaced by another one far more important. "Akiza!" Yusei turned his back to Phantom and all he had told him and rushed towards Akiza's cage.

**XXX**

"Yusei had won!" Akiza still couldn't believe it while Yusei was riding towards her, she felt on the verge of crying... but it was a joyful cry. She had been through a lot in these past days and when the cage was lowered to the floor and Yusei opened it she couldn't hold the tears any more.

"Yusei!" She said as she hugged him and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Akiza." He gently replied hugging her back.

She could tell that he was crying as well and that made her feel even better. "He really cares for me!" She thought. Not that he didn't before, otherwise he wouldn't have risked everything to save her, but sometimes you need something little to make you sure of big things.

"Akiza..." Yusei started to say as they broke out of their hug

She just put a finger on his lips and then added:

"Not now, for now let's just leave all this story behind us and rest for a day or two."

"Ok Akiza, I think we both need it." Yusei said while putting his hands around her waist.

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. They stayed in that position for some time, then they found each others hands and looked into their eyes.

"Akiza" Yusei said "I have to tell you this now or maybe I won't ever be able to do it again..."

"Yes?"

"I... I love you Akiza." Akiza smiled as her heart exulted.

"I know" she replied "and I love you."

They both closed their eyes as their mouths touched each others. They kissed another two times before they both pulled away and the two of them were irradiating pure joy. "We've kissed!" Akiza thought as Yusei gently took her hand and they both walked to his runner.

**XXX**

"What just happened? Who am I?" The man in the black suit sat up. He was on a beach and the sun was high in the sky. "How on earth did I get here?" He bit his lip. "This is definitely not good." He got up and looked around in search of a clue, he found a little box attached to his hip. "I wonder what's in here." He thought as he opened the box, as soon as he saw what was in it a terrible headache started. "Argh, why does this hurt so much? And why don't I remember anything? Wait... I do remember something, someone actually." He looked at the object in his hand, it was a card named Azure eyes silver dragon. "Yusei Fudo." He said aloud and then he started laughing. "Oh great, I wake up on a beach with a bunch of cards and only a name in my head as a clue." The man shook his head. "These are going to be hard days." He said watching the Highway. "Oh well" He thought while shrugging his shoulders. " I guess I should find this Yusei guy." And so he followed the highway towards the big city he saw it went to.

**XXX**

Yusei was riding to Akiza's house, not even a day had passed from the battle with Phantom but to Yusei it seemed as though a whole year had passed. Akiza had said of wanting to spend some happy days with him before getting involved in Phantom's story. "I wonder were he is now?" Yusei wondered. His runner had been found but there was absolutely no trace of Phantom himself, and Yusei knew that hoping he was dead was too much. Just then he arrived at Akiza's house, his girlfriend's house. "I never thought I would've called her that!" Yusei said between himself as he rang the doorbell of the Izinski manor. He didn't have to wait for long before Akiza appeared wearing a pink shirt and white shorts.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. Yusei smiled before replying:

"First I have to show you something at the garage, then we'll chose somewhere to have lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Akiza said while smiling back at him.

And so they headed to Yusei's place.

**XXX**

"Oh come on! Doesn't this city get any closer!" The man without memory sat down on the edge of the road. "I'm never going to get there!" Just then a sector security car stopped in front of him, and two people got of. One was a man with black hair and a scar on his left cheek, the other one was a women with blue hair.

"Hmm, who have we got here? Some criminal that got ditched by his boss?" Asked the man.

"Dunno." Replied the mystery guy. "I've lost my memory so you could be right."

"Please no." Said the women with a big sigh. "Please tell me it's not Bruno all over again."

"Who's Bruno?"

"Nothing son." Replied the guy with the scar. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Yeah just one name."

"And that name is?"

"Yusei Fudo."

"Sorry Mina, it is Bruno all over again."

"Oh just shut up Trudge." Mina replied. "Hey Bruno-2, come with us."

"And how do I know that I can trust you?" He replied

"Look kid." Trudge said. "We're sector security and we'll escort you to Yusei."

"Oh, in that case I'm coming with you for sure."

**XXX**

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Yusei said. Akiza opened them and saw her runner completely fixed. She couldn't believe it!

"Yusei" She said. "it's even better then before, but... "

"What?" Yusei looked a bit worried. Akiza closed the distance, hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You didn't have to do it for me... you must have stayed up all night working on it!" She whispered in his ear before pulling away. Yusei had reddened a little and that almost made Akiza giggle.

"Well yes but... You know." Yusei started saying when Akiza saved him.

"Yusei it's perfect." She said with a smile. "Just remember to sleep next time."

"Yeah in fact I am a little tired." Yusei yawned. "Ok, I'm very tired." Akiza giggled.

"So were do we go for lunch?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking of..." Just then the phone rang. "I've got it covered." Yusei said while reaching for the phone.

"Yes it's Yusei talking... Oh Hi Trudge, hows it going with Mina?" Yusei asked while winking to Akiza that tried to cover her laugh.

"What!?" Yusei got serious as his expression darkened. "This doesn't look good." Akiza thought.

"Ok I'll call you back in a few minutes." Yusei had a worried expression. "They found this guy that has lost his memory and they say that the only thing he remembers is my name." Yusei said. Akiza looked at him with sad eyes.

"I guess our date is over then." She was heading to the exit when she felt two arms hug her.

"Akiza, I love you, if you say that I shouldn't go then I'll just call back and tell them that, I didn't say that I was going, I wanted to hear your opinion first." As he finished Yusei let go of her. Akiza turned around and watched him full of gratitude. "Yusei" she whispered. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem Akiza." He said before they kissed. After they had pulled away Akiza said:

"I think we should both go."

"Ok, I'll tell Trudge that we're heading off now."

**XXX**

Trudge hanged the phone with a big sigh.

"Yusei will be here soon Amnesia man."

"Oh, ok thanks." The man was staring at the cards in his hand... They looked so familiar but how? He read some of the names but he didn't remember anything, so with a sigh he put them back in their box. "I hope you can help me Yusei..." The man thought. "I really hope you can..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think of it in a review, come on it's free XD Also, remember to point out my errors to me. See you next chapter (in 2-4 days probably)! **


End file.
